Problems
by vikwhis13
Summary: Kendall is tired of hearing brats complain about stupid stuff when there are a ton of other people with real problems. one-shot


**I thought of a new one-shot. It's pretty sweet and hopefully deep. It's in Kendall's P.O.V and they guys are in middle school. **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kendall's P.O.V**

The final bell rang for the day and school was officially out for summer break. James, Carlos, Logan and I had officially finished our 7th grade year. First thing I did after the bell rang was get my hockey shirt from my locker. I did my combination and opened the locker and I heard a couple girls from my class talking, I couldn't help but listen in.

"Hey Sally, are you going to my party tonight?" Alison asked in her high annoying voice.

"No I can't. My stupid parents won't let me go." Sally said.

"Whaaaat?" Alison complained.

"Yeah I know! I hate my parents so much. My life is just over!" Sally whined and stomped away.

I slowly grabbed my hockey jersey and replayed what just happened in my head. _What's so bad about that?_ I asked myself. I shrugged and walked through the hall. I passed through the cafeteria and saw Sally talking to some other girls. I could just barely hear her over the buzz of all the other kids but I heard her complaining to other girls and telling them how her life is over because she can't go to Alison's party. I thought that was pretty stupid so I kept walking.

I got outside and put my backpack in the grass, next to a tree for shade, then sat down next to it. I waited for my friends to get their butts outside so we could start talking about our summer plans. While I was waiting I heard John and Mike talking to each other, I couldn't help but listen in.

"Dude look at my new phone." John said waving it in Mike's face.

"Woah is that the new RCM-CBT Globalnet Sanyoid smart phone!" Mike asked.

"First of its kind." John said "Why don't you have one?"

"My retarded parents said that my phone is fine." Mike complained.

"Dude that sucks." John said.

"My parents suck." Mike said "Apparently my stupid dad doesn't make enough money for us to get those."

"Your dad must suck." John said then walked away.

That, right there, I didn't get. I honestly didn't see their problem, because they didn't have a problem. Mike and Allison are too shallow to realize that there are people other than them who don't have nearly as much as them, yet they never complain. Like James. He has to deal with his own parents never talking to each other and having to be the center of their fights. He's told me so many times how he wants his family back together again but he never told anyone but us that his parents were divorced because then people would pity him. The thing with Mike and Allison was that they _wanted_ others to pity them.

Carlos's life was pretty difficult too. He never completely feels s_afe_, so he wears his helmet and sticks close to us. With his dad being a cop and all, he knows about all the crimes that happen in Minnesota. He knows that if a criminal his dad arrested breaks out of prison he might go looking for his family. He or his big brother could get kidnapped at any time or get _shot_ in the middle of the night. But Carlos made his life a good one. He never complained about being in grave danger, he decided that if he spent most of his time complaining about it he wouldn't have any fun and if a criminal killed him, he wouldn't have lived at all.

And Logan was always pressured to be perfect by his parents. His parents always nagged him and never let him do anything fun until his homework was done. If his grades slipped below and A- he'd be grounded for a week. He had to check his homework multiple times to make sure he got everything right. He made every minute of free time he had count because once he got another load of homework his parents would watch him and make sure he did his homework, yet no matter how much his parents forced him to be perfect, he still loved them because he's seen what a broken family looks like and is grateful his parents are together.

Then there's me, I guess. My dad is _dead._ I couldn't possibly hate my mom because she works her butt off to make sure Katie and I have a roof over our heads, food in our stomachs and a good education even without my dad. And the amazing thing is that she does it off of a waitress's salary. I'd love to have both my parents around. Sadly I can't so I make the best of it. I try not to complain about it will only waste my time, and other peoples' time.

"Hey Kendall!" I heard James yell. I looked to my left and saw James, Logan, and Carlos walked over. "Dude you should see what Sally is doing." He laughed.

"Yeah she's going around the cafeteria telling people how her life is over because she can't go to a party. She's crying and everything! Her make-up is even starting to run!" Carlos said.

"Oh yeah, I heard her complaining about it earlier." Kendall said.

"Mike is also on another bulling rampage too." Logan said rubbing his arm where Mike had hit him not five minutes ago. "Lord knows why."

"They're just being brats." Kendall said "Just ignore them."

"No problem." The other three said together. James, Logan, and Carlos started talking about their summer plans while Kendall sat up against the tree lost in his thoughts.

_They'll understand someday._ Kendall thought about Mike and Allison. _And when they do, they'll feel like crap._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Every school has those jerks that don't care about anyone but themselves, isn't it annoying. I was talking to LaurenNicole97 on twitter the other day about those kinds of people and I was starting to get worked up because people at my school make fun of autistic kids and kids with disabilities and my brother had autism. Shallow people are just mean people, I try to ignore them.**


End file.
